


Lonely Duty

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Canderous does his duty no matter how lonely he is.





	Lonely Duty

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Lonely Duty

He retreated to his inner sanctum having turned down the latest offer of companionship from well meaning subordinates who felt he took things too far in forsaking all pleasure in the pursuit of his duty to rebuilt the mandalorian clans. He wondered what they would say if they knew the real reason he refused their advances.

Everything he was doing was for Revan no matter that unlike Bastilla he would never be anything more than a soldier for the greatest man he had ever known. He still wished he could have gone with Revan into the dark and unknown parts of the galaxy to fight whatever enemy he went to confront.

However, he had accepted that his duty lay elsewhere and so he was rebuilding the Mandalorians even as others rebuilt the Jedi and the Republic. Still sometimes alone in his private quarters he would allow himself to dream of choosing a successor and taking off into the unknown to find Revan. He knew he’d never act on that fantasy but it was one of many fantasies that made his lonely duty bearable.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
